A Blessing By The Gods
by A-Star-Trekked-Sherlockian
Summary: Named because the Jagoras ship was clearly a blessing. This is my collection of Atlantis one-shots which mainly feature the pairing JasonXPythagoras. Prompts are welcomed and so are reviews. Rated T at highest.
1. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay so this is a collection of one-shots. If there are pairings in them then they will be mostly Jagoras so if that isn't your thing this probably won't be the best thing for you to read because trust me there will be a lot of Jagoras! Other pairings may feature. So here goes with the first one. I'll post them all here and hopefully a lot more. If you want to give me prompts in your reviews then I would love that! **

**This prompt came from: 221b-bagend-street-badwolf**

**Nightmare**

Jason clutched at his bed sheets. He tossed and turned under his covers, slowly burying his face further into the pillow until he ran the risk of almost of suffocating himself with the linen. Jason's sleep was usually peaceful since arriving at Atlantis but tonight was different. He felt himself being swallowed up into the darkness as he thrashed.

Pythagoras was still working on his theorems that night. His brain had felt overfull with ideas and ways to solve his equations. They had plagued him lately as if the closer he got to deciphering them, the more complicated they became. Normally he would have shared the bed with Jason but he wanted to finish this. He was getting nearer with every working hour so Jason had gone to bed without him (which had been a good idea because Pythagoras may have woken up with a few bruises in the morning). That in itself was strange because Jason would normally have stayed awake with Pythagoras to keep him company. However, he had barely been able to stop himself yawning as he watched his lover work silently and so Pythagoras sent him to bed ("I'll come soon, I promise"). Jason had meekly agreed.

Small groans came from Jason's room and Pythagoras looked up from his desk with a frown. The man stood up quietly and made his way to the chambers that they shared. He poked his head around the door. Jason turned onto his side and screwed up his face as he slept. His bed sheets lay crumpled and abandoned at the end of the bed having served as nothing but a restraint to him.

_The city was flooding. People were running, screaming as they tried to flee but only ending up in the same place in their panic. Hercules was clutching Medusa's shoulder as they stood out in the street. Something was missing though. Pythagoras wasn't with him. _

_Jason looked around quickly. He circled their house and the market; wading through the rising water but it was no use. Pythagoras wasn't anywhere to be seen and the water wasn't getting any lower._

_"We have to go now!" Shouted Hercules, grabbing Jason's wrist as he tried to get closer to the gates. Jason tried to jerk himself free and go in the opposite direction but Hercules held him tightly._

_"No!" Jason replied, "We have to find Pythagoras. I can't just leave him!" His voice cracked horribly at the thought of leaving him behind. Medusa watched the young man sadly and she leaned into Hercules with a sigh._

_"He might be waiting for us by the gates, Jason." She tried to reason with him but Jason shook his head again._

_"He wouldn't leave without me and I can't leave without him!" Denied Jason, his voice raising against the civilians cries of terror as the water continued to rise unmercifully. It was crashing into the walls of buildings now, lapping against tall walls and knocking against doors. By now the panic had truly begun set in from when the rising waters had been noticed about an hour ago._

_"We have to go." Continued Hercules, a little less panicked and a little firmer than he had been before. Jason shook his head again but felt himself being pulled down the street. He refused as much as he could, digging his heels into the sandy surface but gathering no traction because of its now soggy composition. Shielding his eyes from the glaring sun he continued to look for Pythagoras. He couldn't find him though._

_The trio of Hercules, Medusa and Jason reached the city gates and Hercules pushed Jason through suddenly. He was out and the guards weren't letting anyone back in now._

_"No! What are you doing?" He cried out as Hercules shoved him. He wobbled backwards before falling, looking up at the large man from the ground. Medusa looked heartbroken for him as she searched the gathering families for any sign of the blonde man. She seemed to see no one as she looked at him with sympathy._

_"It was for your own good." Hercules replied solemnly. Pythagoras had been his friend, he had depended on him and Jason could see that it was just as hard for him to come to terms with he had just had to do. But for Jason, he had lost his lover and his saviour._

_Jason knelt on the sand as he watched a giant wave roll into the city. He stared at the gates, waiting for the moment that Pythagoras would come running through. It never came._

_Time flashed before his eyes as it usually does during a dream. Suddenly the city was slowly crumbling. The water had raised to about shoulder height and Jason, Medusa and Hercules had been taken to a safe point. He squinted into what had been a midday heat wave but was now a rising sun as one of the largest waves Jason had ever seen in his life rose high above the city. It rose from the ocean and loomed menacingly over ever building, statue and monument. In one swift movement it fell, flattening everything underneath it. The city was destroyed in seconds and Jason felt his heart crack._

_"Pythagoras!" He called out, knowing that the man was still inside. It was far too late._

Jason sat up suddenly. He was breathing heavily as he propped himself up onto his elbows. Sweat dripped from his forehead and blinked until his vision became clear again. Pythagoras stared over him, a concerned look sweeping across his features as he sat on the side of their bed.

"Jason," Breathed Pythagoras quietly, "Are you okay?" Jason nodded silently, biting his lip as he let out a long shaky face. Pythagoras was in front of him; safe and well and definitely not drowning. He reached up a hand, caressed Pythagoras' face gently and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." He nodded again, letting his hand drop from Pythagoras' face and hooking it around his shirt instead. Pythagoras let his own hand cover Jason's in a gesture of comfort.

In all of Jason's thrashing and shouting Hercules had not woken from his drunk slumber. That was not exactly surprising though because Hercules was proven to be able to sleep through anything, especially after a few drinks.

"Would you like me to come bed?" Asked Pythagoras quickly. He was tired now and he didn't expect to get much work on equations done now. Jason nodded eagerly, shifting over from the middle of the bed to one side to give Pythagoras room. Pythagoras removed his day shirt quickly and placed on an older shirt he used for night wear and climbed into bed. The two laid quietly for a while before Pythagoras grew curious. What exactly had tormented his lover so much that it caused him to shout out in panic as he slept? "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing." Replied Jason quickly. He couldn't let Atlantis' destiny slip out because he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he did. Would it disrupt something to do with time and other stuff that he didn't really understand? He decided that it was best if he didn't disclose any details on the fates of his friends or the city.

"Are you sure? You sounded terrified." Persisted Pythagoras.

"Like I said, it's fine."

Pythagoras moved his head and laid it on Jason's chest. He ran his hand through Pythagoras' blonde hair before speaking up once more.

"You know, if something were to happen to the city... I would never leave you behind, right?" Jason bit his lip, glancing down at the other man.

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't leave you either." Pythagoras agreed, a little confused at Jason's random comment. He thought for a moment before it all came clear, "Is that what happened in your dream? Something happened to the city?"

"Something like that, yeah." Nodded Jason, his curly hair bobbing as he did so.

"But it won't happen. What ever it was that happened in your dream. It won't happen. This city is very safe!" Pythagoras assured him but it wasn't as helpful as he thought it would be. If anything that comment had made it harder. Pythagoras' home would be destroyed one day and Jason would have known it was going to happen. He could stop it. He could find out why Atlantis had sunk and stop it but he doubted that the Gods would be particularly happy about this. It was inevitable but at least he would be ready.

Pythagoras closed his eyes and Jason quickly leaned down to peck him on the lips. He broke out into a smile and a hand idly reached upwards for Jason's hair but it fell back the bed as he grew tired.

"No, of course it won't happen." Jason agreed through gritted teeth as Pythagoras fell asleep.

Jason didn't sleep that night. He couldn't after that terror but he made sure that Pythagoras slept soundly, watching his head rise and fall with his own chest. It was comforting, Pythagoras' innocent to the destiny of his city. Somehow, it made Jason feel relaxed about it too.

* * *

**Okay! The first one is done! So please review and remember to send me prompts. They would greatly appreciated!**


	2. Injuries

**A/N: The response I got to the first one-shot was amazing! I'm glad you all like what I'm doing so I won't waste your time. Thank you for all of the reviews and the few prompts that I received. If you want to give me a prompt, just leave it in your review or send me a message.**

**This prompt came from: Emerald has been Cumberbatched **

**Injuries**

The trio walked through the bustling market place. It was the busiest time of day unfortunately, but it had been the only time that they were all free at the same time and so they would make do. Pythagoras counted the coins in his pouch as he walked, sighing to himself and shaking his head at the simple lack of money that the group owned.

"It's not enough, Jason." He muttered, looking up quickly at the curly haired man,

"What's not enough?" Jason asked idly as he ran his hand over a fancy piece of crockery. It was covered in swirls and delicate brush strokes and he smiled before meeting the gaze of Pythagoras.

"Our money. There's not enough of it to cover our food." Pythagoras spoke quietly so he didn't catch the attention of Hercules who was talking to a lovely young woman on a market stall. A cheeky grin passed over the male's face as he made elaborate hand gestures with his speech. Obviously he was trying to impress girl and, from what Jason could hear snippets of, he was using the Minotaur story in his favour. No doubt it would be full of lies about how he defeated the beast with his bare hands instead of fleeing in the opposite direction and leaving Jason to fend for himself while taking care of Pythagoras in the process.

"How can there not be? We made sure that Hercules didn't drink all of our money away this week. I thought we were being careful." Jason frowned as he brought his mind back to the current situation.

"We did... But there's less than I remember."

"Well, where did it go then?" Jason tilted his head, looking towards Hercules again. It was at that point that the rounder man pulled out a handful of coins in his palm and presented them to the woman. She nodded and he linked arms with her. Jason nudged Pythagoras in the side and watched his mouth drop open in a mixture of surprise, hurt and disgust.

"I trust I can leave you two to do the shopping? I appear to have my hands full." Hercules shouted over to the two boys, waving good bye to them cheerily as if not understanding why they looked so shocked. He disappeared almost instantly, the woman linked to his arm.

"Well, he appears to have gotten over Medusa quickly." Jason stated blandly, still staring at the space where Hercules had disappeared. "And was that our money for food?"

"I think it was." Replied Pythagoras quietly, frowning into the distance. He stared back down into his leather, brown pouch and reached his fingers into each crevice of it in a bid to find an old and forgotten coin from a previous trip. It was useless however as he came away empty-handed.

While Jason continued to stare into the distance millions of thoughts about Hercules milled through his mind; most of which contained the phrase 'greedy sod' and 'inconsiderate arse'. Quietly, as Pythagoras searched once more in a futile attempt to salvage more money for the week, a creature creeped up on the black-haired man. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. If Jason had seen it, he certainly wouldn't have recognised it as it approached him. It was covered in scales and had blunt, run down claws. They certainly weren't his main method of attack but its sharp, pointy teeth probably were.

The creature out stretched its neck slowly, about to nudge Jason's hand. However, instead of nudging the animal opened it's mouth wide and clamped down around Jason's forearm. His eyes widened and he cried out in pain, wrenching his arm from the jaws of the creature quickly.

"Ah! What was that?" He shouted loudly, making a few of the citizens turn around in surprise. Blood began to drip from his arm to the ground, splattering across his sandal. Jason cradled his arm to his chest.

Pythagoras looked out of the pouch and his eyes widened as he saw the beast that had attacked him and the damage it had done. He swung the bag over his shoulder and took hold of Jason's arm gently. Before he even spoke he ripped off part of his tunic and wrapped it around the injury to stem the blood flow.

"We need to stop it from bleeding. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, tightening the cloth as Jason's blood seeped through at a quickening rate.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It can't be that bad." Jason assured Pythagoras who was looking at up at him with concerned eyes.

"It's teeth went in pretty far, if I am to judge from the size of the wounds and the intensity of the blood flow."

Jason grimaced as Pythagoras shifted his hold on his arm. He wanted to pull it away but he knew that Pythagoras wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He trusted him. He also wished that the man would shut up about the size of his wounds and the amount of blood that was pouring from his arm because it wasn't exactly helping the situation but he knew that he wasn't doing it intentionally. He wanted to help, and Jason found that comforting.

Without realising he followed Pythagoras back to the house without a struggle. So much for their shopping trip. He stayed quiet, allowing himself to be sat down into a chair and he held his arm out. Pythagoras took a bowl of water and dipped a clean piece of cloth into it before dabbing at Jason's arm.

"You have gone rather quiet, Jason." Pythagoras pointed out as tended to his wounds gently. Jason looked up at the mention of his name.

"I'm okay. Sorry." He replied, not really hearing what Pythagoras had said beforehand. He just nodded and hoped that could answer whatever it was the blonde man had said.

"Oh good. You were worrying me."

Jason went back into deep thought.

_You were worrying me._

Pythagoras was worried. Of course, that wasn't exactly new to Jason; the man was constantly worried about something or other. However, to be told that he was worrying over him was almost nice. It made him feel wanted and needed. Jason smiled down into his lap, quickly contorting into a wince as Pythagoras wrapped a proper bandage over the wound. He let out a small groan in pain but held in his shout.

"Better?" Pythagoras asked as he placed the bowl of water onto his small work desk. He shifted a few papers around to make room for it.

"Much. Thank you." Jason nodded, getting to his feet and looking down at his forearm and the bandage around it. That wasn't the first time that Pythagoras had had to attend to his wounds. If he remembered rightly, the first time that they had met Jason had been bleeding badly from his upper arm. He had blacked out in a cupboard and woken up to his injuries being disinfected by the kind man that wore an equally kind smile. A smile that was oddly intriguing.

Pythagoras smiled at him quickly before ordering his papers again. Jason walked over to the man and stood at his side, watching him fiddle quietly. Quickly he leaned over and pecked the man on the cheek. It was just try something. Pythagoras' head snapped up instantly and he bit his lip, fighting back a large smile that threatened to consume his features.

"Hmmm.." Mused Jason as he walked off into his chambers, letting his own smile grow as he did so.

* * *

**Okay! So this one was a little shorter and didn't contain a previously established relationship but I thought it was cute. I enjoyed writing this so thank you for the prompt! Please leave reviews because I love them and they make me happy.**


	3. Feather

**A/N: So, it's ridiculously late at night now but I was mulling over one of the prompts I have received and I really just wanted to write a lovely, light, fluffy one-shot to relieve the tension from tonight's Atlantis episode. Also, just to say that one-shots won't be written in the order the prompts are given to me but in the order in which I can come up with an idea to fill the prompt. Else I'm going to be spending days striving to find a good enough idea to write the next one when I have a perfectly fine idea for one I received at a later date.**

**This prompt came from 221b-bagend-street-badwolf**

**Feather**

Jason ran his fingers over a long white feather, leaning his elbows on the window sill. The ends were soft to touch and it tickled his fingertips as he stroked it with a smile. He had found laying on the ground of the market place while out to buy some more bread for the house. It seemed to have come from a magnificent bird if the length and quality was anything to go by. As he peered out the open window he noticed Pythagoras turn the corner into the street, some more parchment under his arm for his latest ideas and theories to be recorded on.

The black-haired man looked back down at the feather quickly before glancing once again out towards Pythagoras. He chuckled to himself and stood up straight, a small grin spreading across his face. Jason moved away from the window swiftly and went to stand to the right of the door frame. He ran the feather through his fingers once more before clutching it by the bare end and holding it to his side. Struggling to hold in a giggle the man clutched his free hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Moments later Pythagoras fumbled with the key in the door, assuming Jason was still out at the market. He was wrong of course. The door swung open as Pythagoras used his shoulder to let himself in; a few papers tumbling out of his hands as he did so.

Once he had stepped into the room Jason pounced on him like a hunting lion. He brandished the feather and began to tickle Pythagoras, who had thrown his new parchment into the air in surprise. It fluttered down around them like over sized snowflakes as Pythagoras cried out in surprise.

"I've always wanted to know if you were ticklish." Grinned Jason as he tickled the mans neck. Pythagoras squirmed uncomfortably trying to bat away Jason's hand as he endeavored to contain a howl of laughter.

"Yes! Yes I am! Stop it! Get off!" He continued to cry out Jason moved the feather to armpits, causing Pythagoras to shriek again in fit of giggles. The blonde-haired man attempted to push his boyfriend off him but failed. Jason smirked.

"No way!" Shouted Jason. He refused to remove himself from Pythagoras as he sat atop of him, throwing the feather to one side. At least he had ceased the tickling.

"But what if Hercules were to come home?" Pythagoras tried to reason, now able to compose himself once his tickling torture had stopped. He reached up and fiddled with a fraying seam on Jason's shirt idly.

"He would see nothing that he didn't know of already." Retaliated Jason with a grin.

"That's true..." Said Pythagoras in a faded voice. His concentration slipping away as he continued to play with Jason's shirt.

Jason laughed at Pythagoras. For an intelligent man his attention span was definitely much shorter than he would have expected. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips who immediately clutched onto his shirt and received the kiss with pleasure. Pythagoras smiled up at Jason happily once they broke away.

The feather lay abandoned under Pythagoras' work table. It blew about in the slight breeze from the open window but it stayed completely hidden as Jason began to leave small trails of kisses down Pythagoras' neck and onto his chest.

Pythagoras blushed slightly but he was enjoying the attention as he always did. Jason rolled the man over swiftly and suddenly so that Pythagoras was sat on top of him instead, paper crunching under the two.

"Oh, my parchment!" Remembered Pythagoras as he went to go clear it up. However, Jason grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down.

"Just kiss me." He said, smirking a little. Pythagoras quickly obliged leaning into peck him on the nose before moving down and kissing him properly on the lips. Jason instantly deepened the kiss. "Much better." He said as they broke away and Pythagoras allowed himself to smile widely. As he glanced to the side he noticed the bright white feather underneath his desk and this time it was him who smirked. He reached for it and held it in the air.

"Well then, are you ticklish?" He asked cheekily. Jason's eyes widened, "I'll take that as a yes, hmm?" He began to trailed the feather across Jason's cheek, resulting in a stifled snort. He then turned so that he was no longer facing him and violently tickled Jason's feet. Jason howled with laughter, thrashing his legs around and narrowly missing Pythagoras's face.

"Stop it! Stop! That tickles!" He shouted out but Pythagoras did not stop. He was going to get his revenge on being ambushed a quarter of an hour earlier.

* * *

**Woah, I'm tired but I really wanted to write that! Just kisses and tickling and fluff. I know it's shorter than the other two of I've written so far but not every one of these is going to be long. I hope you liked it anyway. As always, prompts are welcomed.**


	4. Dreams

**A/N: Good evening! Or maybe it's morning for you, I don't know. I hope you've liked my earlier one-shots and I hope you like this one too. I'm enjoying writing these immensely. Atlantis is just slowly claiming my heart.**

**This prompt came from: JibberingThoughtsOfFle**

**Dreams**

Jason and Pythagoras sat across from each other at the wooden table. They chatted idly about the latest happenings in Atlantis, the most recent of which was the sudden death of Korinna. The citizens had been told it was suicide but each one had their own theory of course and rumours were spreading quickly.

"Medusa said she knew Korinna well." Sighed Pythagoras, "Apparently it was completely out of character for her."

"She had been released, hadn't she?" Asked Jason with a frown, trying to get his head around it.

"Yes, she was allowed to continue working at the palace. I don't understand why she would do such a thing as taking her own life when no actions were going to be taken against her."

"I don't think she did." Stated Jason quietly, letting his head fall into his hands.

"What do you mean by tha-" Pythagoras was cut of abruptly as a large man walked into the room. Hercules had finally emerged from his chambers after having spent most of the morning asleep with a hangover from his long, drunk night before.

He stumbled into the room bare-chested, rubbing his hands across his forehead and blinking at the bright sun that was streaming through the window. Gracefulness apparently wasn't high in his priorities today as he tripped over a small stool, just managing to catch himself and stay on his feet. He made his way over to the boys and after squeezing his eyes shut tightly he leaned on the table heavily.

"Strangest dream I had you know." He grumbled, his sentences not actually making grammatical sense but Pythagoras managed to understand what he meant. Months of living with him in that state must have not been in vain after all. He could now understand a drunken babble and a hung over grunt.

"What was strange about your dream, Hercules?" Pythagoras asked, willing Hercules to elaborate of his own accord else this conversation was going to be long and hard.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered, shaking his head and taking a seat at the table. It looked like it was going to be the long and hard way.

"Of course it does." Encouraged Jason, patting Hercules' shoulder. "What happened?"

"Medusa had..." Hercules frowned down at the wooden surface, running a finger along over it. "Well, she had snakes in her hair. I say _in_ her hair. They _were _her hair." He shook his head. Meanwhile Jason's look of nerves went unnoticed by either of his friends. Hercules was still staring at the table and Pythagoras just looked generally confused as he tried to make out his oldest friend's emotion.

Jason tapped a finger on the table quietly before realising what he was doing and promptly stopping. Instead he clasped his hands together and looked out the window, biting his lower lip with a sigh.

"Yes, you are right that is strange." Pythagoras nodded, "But, like I told Jason when he had that dream about something happening to Atlantis, it's not going to happen!" He chuckled with a smile, looking over at Jason who noticed and drew his gaze back to him with a forced smile.

"It felt real, Pythagoras."

"It wasn't real! Jason, do tell him that it won't happen."

"It won't happen, Hercules." Spoke Jason through gritted teeth. He'd rather they got off this conversation. Talking about Korinna's death was better than this!

"You don't exactly sound sure." Retorted Hercules, raising an eyebrow at Jason.

"I'm tired." Jason replied calmly.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning."

Jason stopped short and shook his head. He stood from the table and went around to the back of Pythagoras' chair. He stooped a little and wrapped his arms around Pythagoras' waist. Whispering quietly in his ear he pressed a kiss to the man's cheek.

"I'll be back soon. I need to go for a walk."

Pythagoras nodded, he would have questioned what was wrong but Jason looked like he needed time alone and Pythagoras didn't want to pressure him. He wasn't himself, anybody could see that. Instead he let him go, feeling his arms leave his waist and watching him walk towards the door. As he opened it he came face to face with Medusa.

"Oh, sorry Jason!" She spoke, almost walking into him as they both opened the door at the same time.

"It's okay." He replied, passing her in the doorway and walking out into the street quickly. Medusa wore her working clothes that day. She'd obviously came straight from the palace and she looked extremely happy. Pythagoras welcomed her warmly while Hercules brightened up rather quickly at the sound of her voice.

"I've just had the best idea!" She grinned, taking Jason's empty seat.

"And what may that be, my darling?" Hercules questioned tilting his head and taking her hands with a smile. Pythagoras noticed that he was being extra nice to Medusa since the accident that had occurred. He obviously didn't want to lose her again and that was extremely sweet.

"I'm going to get a pet!" Giggled Medusa and Hercules tried hard to hide the amount that his face had dropped by. The room suddenly felt very breezy and cold but when he glanced to the window it was shut. He gulped.

"And what type of pet?" Asked Hercules quietly.

"I was thinking maybe a snake? What do you think? I've always liked them. They're fascinating creatures." She nodded, looking at Hercules and then to Pythagoras. Hercules heart sank.

"I think a snake would be lovely!" Agreed Pythagoras and Hercules kicked him under the table. He held his breath so he didn't scream out in pain and issued a small and hardly threatening glare to his friend.

"A snake..." Hercules pretended to mull it over but all his mind was doing was screaming _A snake? She wants a snake? _"A snake would be lovely."

* * *

**Ah, snakes hehe. What did you think? Reviews are loved and so are prompts :)**


	5. Pancratium

**A/N: I was very happy to write this one-shot! My favourite so far? Hmm, maybe. Thanks for all the reviews everybody!**

**This prompt came from: Emerald has been Cumberbatched**

**Pancratium**

The midday sun beat down relentlessly on the backs of the citizens. They had all gathered to watch the Pancratium as they did every time one was held. It was customary and the free pies were possibly a large part of the decision to go. At least they were for Hercules. The heat was barely durable though and the citizens were doing all they could to find shade without leaving their seats.

However, no one was feeling the heat quite like Jason. Sweat glistened from his bare back as he stared down his opponent. They both lunged for the knife at the same time but Jason got knocked down too easily. Within seconds he was back on his feet and running for the knife once more. He was thrown to the ground again. And again. And again.

Pythagoras was watching in horror from his seat as he saw his lover being thrown onto the ground time after time. Jason was showing signs of physical exertion and pain but they were subtle. Pythagoras scanned the crowds faces quickly but nobody seemed to be seeing what he was. He noticed the little flinches and the well hid winces of pain every time he hit the floor.

"I thought you said he was okay!" Pythagoras whispered to Hercules in a particularly quiet moment as Jason tried to pick himself up.

"He is!" Replied Hercules, not seeing what Pythagoras was.

"No he is not." Muttered Pythagoras to himself, shaking his head. He looked back out to the ring in time to see Jason fling himself at the other man. He elbowed him the face, scooping up the knife and tripping. He landed on top of his opponent and every time the man tried to move he kicked him down, leaving them both flat on their backs.

Jason used all the strength he had to flip himself on to his feet, elbowing the other for the second time so that he stayed down. He held in a shout of pain that the action had caused him and Pythagoras drew a sharp intake of breath. Jason had done it though, he had beaten his first opponent of that day.

Pythagoras barely had time to calculate Jason's chances before he appeared in the arena again. Jason made a good start in this fight. He ran straight for the knife before his next opponent even knew what was happening. He grabbed hold of it but couldn't slow himself down. Jason was pushed to the floor with ease, the knife falling out of his hand. When he stood the other man had taken possession. Pythagoras couldn't see how Jason was going to win this one.

He shook his head, not really wanting to watch but forcing himself to anyway. If Jason was to take another serious injury he would be the first down at his side. He bit his lip and fixing his eyes on the action. However, he wasn't really watching, just seeing with empty eyes.

Suddenly Hercules let out an almighty yell and the crowd cheered. They got to their feet and clapped loudly. Pythagoras blinked so that he could regain his vision and was met with the sight of Jason standing to the side, his opponent clutching a large gash in his left leg.

The other fights were more of a blur now. Jason used every trick that they had taught him and he executed them well. Pythagoras kept a careful eye on him and only him. His winces and groans were becoming more noticeable and he was sure Hercules had seen as well now. If he hadn't then he must have been blind. Jason was getting tired now as well but he was getting through his fights quickly.

"He's exhausted..." Mumbled Pythagoras but Hercules heard him over the crowd.

"He has to keep going though."

One particular opponent threw the young man straight over his shoulder. Jason landed in a crumpled heap and for a few, long moments he did not move and he did not stand. Pythagoras stood up to get a better look but with a loud and pained groan Jason got to his feet. Miraculously he won that fight as well but it was more down to dumb look.

Jason used the most simple technique that Hercules he had taught him. Distraction.

"Hey! Look over there!" He called out and the man (who was apparently not the brightest of folk) turned to look. Jason kicked him in the ribs, snatching the knife and slicing a cut across his shoulder.

After this fight Jason had a long break before his next. Pythagoras rose from his seat.

"Please, give me some time with Jason. I will leave you enough time to tend to his wounds. Just let me have some time." He said, pleading down at his friend. Hercules was about to deny but the petrified look on Pythagoras' face changed his mind. Pythagoras needed some time with Jason alone. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll come in a little while."

* * *

Pythagoras had his lips pressed against Jason's. Once he had arrived the two had wasted no time getting down to business. Pythagoras had all but thrown himself against the weak Jason who took in the kiss with pleasure.

Jason sighed loudly, running his hands through the lock of Pythagoras' hair and gripping at his shirt. Eventually, as Pythagoras felt his lover tire in his arms, the two slowed down to a halt. He rubbed Jason's back gently as he rested his forehead on Pythagoras' shoulder.

"You can do this, Jason." Pythagoras told the weak man that was leaning on him.

"I don't know if I can. Why on Earth did I decide this was a good idea."

"Because you were in love with Ariadne." He reminded him quietly.

"But I'm not anymore! This was before last night. This was before you told me how you felt and before I stopped denying that I felt the same way!" Jason whined, clutching onto Pythagoras tightly.

Pythagoras didn't reply to him, he simply held up the man into a standing position. He had both hands on Jason's shoulders but Jason's head drooped in an exhausted fashion. The two had barely noticed the damp stone walls of the room they were standing it. They had just been a little too preoccupied in each other for that.

"How's your shoulder?" Pythagoras asked gently.

"Fine." Replied Jason meekly.

"No it's not. I can tell it's not."

Jason sighed and shook his head pressing a kiss to Pythagoras' lip to shut him but Pythagoras pushed him away gently.

"Jason, you can pull out of this. Under the grounds of your injury yesterday it would be allowed." He assured Jason. However Jason shook his head.

"No. I can deal with this." He stated, "I think." He added, sounding less confident that Pythagoras would have liked.

Pythagoras kissed cheek, taking a step back as Hercules walked in.

"I'll be cheering you on. I promise." Whispered Pythagoras into Jason's ear before leaving the room. Jason reached out an arm hopelessly as Pythagoras left and he sighed. He brought his hands back down to his side and clenched his fists. At first he had been doing this for Ariadne but since last night it was for Pythagoras.

Last night, while Jason was feverish Pythagoras had taken his turn to watch him so Hercules could finally get some sleep. What he hadn't been expecting was that Jason would mutter his name in his sleep. Once he had woken the conversation had taken a pleasing turn. Jason didn't remember much of the conversation but it must have included a confession of feelings because when he had woken in the morning Pythagoras had been in his bed with him. His head on Jason's chest.

It was then that Jason decided that pretending to be in love with Ariadne didn't need to happen anymore. He didn't have to lie about his sexuality in order to not scare Pythagoras away because whatever he had said last night must have gone well. When Pythagoras woke up too he pressed a kiss to Jason's nose. It had sent a shiver of happiness and pleasure down Jason's spine.

Whatever happened now he was definitely fighting for Pythagoras' heart and not Ariadne's.


	6. Heatwave

**A/N: Well, the last episode of Atlantis just made me bawl like a baby and Robert Emms knows I exist because he has favourited my tweet. All in all I'm in the perfect mood to write.**

**This prompt came from: 221b-bagend-street-badwolf**

**Heatwave**

Jason laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wore no shirt (it was far too hot for that) and was fanning himself with his hand in a futile act to cool himself down. Hercules an Medusa were sat having a pleasant conversation over the table. The heat didn't seem to be getting to them which Jason didn't understand. He was boiling to death wherever he went today and they were acting like it was a natural occurrence.

Pythagoras sat working at him desk, papers surrounding the man as he drew numerous triangles everywhere. His efforts had been producing less and less accomplishments lately. He didn't no why but he appeared to be hitting a mental block. He would draw triangles everyday but could only come up with the same idea each time; an idea that had been proven wrong at least a week ago.

"It's hot!" Whined Jason from his room.

"Well noticed, Jason." Said Hercules, looking up from his conversation with a raised eyebrow. The other two chuckled lightly.

"But why is it hot?" He asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Well!" Pythagoras started, "It's all to do with the sun and where it is i-"

"I know _why _it's hot. Why is it so hot right now though? It wasn't this hot this morning." Said Jason, cutting the man off quickly. He got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead before walking into the room where the rest had been gathered. This room was just as hot as his bedroom but a little cooler than the air outside.

He came to a halt beside Pythagoras he stretched upwards and Pythagoras allowed himself to watch happily. He didn't have to hide that anymore which was nice.

"You're staring again." Remarked Hercules. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man which resulted in Medusa giving him a playful tap.

"Don't tease the poor boy." She said.

"Anyway, I'm allowed to stare nowadays." Answered Pythagoras smugly as he picked his pencil back up. He smiled down at his paper happily began to draw another triangle.

Jason chuckled and watched over his shoulder.

"90 degrees..." He mumbled under his breath. Pythagoras looked up and frowned at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked. Jason's eyes widened and he scanned the paper for any signs or hints it could have given him. His eyes came to a rest on a number in corner of the page. It was a small number 90.

"You wrote it there." Jason pointed to it, smiling at Pythagoras, "I-I just assumed."

He shrugged quickly trying to pass it off as no big deal. Hercules and Medusa had stopped to look at him now but Pythagoras nodded.

"You were right. Maybe the heat is stimulating your brain." Pythagoras chuckled slightly. Jason made a noise of agreement. It was more like the heat had caused him to become careless in what he was saying.

At that moment Hercules scraped his chair back from the table noisily, causing Jason to look up in surprise. Medusa stood too, walking around the edge of the table and taking Hercules' hand cheerily.

"We're going to get some air." Proclaimed Hercules. He waved to the two boys and walked out the doors, Medusa following quickly. Jason and Pythagoras watched them leave and heard the door shut firmly behind them. A breeze blew through the room and Jason embraced it gratefully. It had been the first breeze in about 4 hours of heat and hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

He was still sweaty though and it was beginning to bead on his chest. Taking a rag from the back of a chair he rubbed it across himself to get rid of it. Pythagoras had stopped his work again, staring at the man a little before snapping himself out of it and returning to his work. Moments later he found himself lifting his eyeline from the paper to Jason again.

"Hercules is right. You are staring y'know." Jason grinned and Pythagoras looked down as his cheeks flushed a light red. "Oh, come on." He said, standing to his feet and taking Pythagoras' hand. He pulled him to his feet and towards the bedroom. Pythagoras smiled at the ground as he was dragged and the doorshut loudly behind them. They didn't have long before Hercules and Medusa were going to come back inside.

* * *

**It's short I know and Jagoras isn't exactly there but it's oh so definitely implied. Just a little something to keep you going because over this coming week I will not be able to update regularly because I have to work backstage most nights at our school show this week. I will update where possible and feel free to send me prompts to work on! :)**


	7. Murderer

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't use a prompt as such for this (although a couple of you asked for it) because I wanted to get my Pythagoras feels and theories down. **

**Murderer**

The two boys sat in silence. One with dark hair and one with blonde. The two did not need to speak in order to understand each other nowadays. It was the benefit of them being so sat cross-legged on their bed with their hands interlocked with each other. The silence consumed the two but it was not awkward. It was an understanding silence between them as Jason occasionally squeezed Pythagoras' hands to comfort him.

Arcas had left Atlantis that evening but Pythagoras had not brightened up. He was quiet all night and just held onto a least one of Jason's hands at all times. It was a comfort if nothing else. He had not wanted to speak about anything but Jason had promised he would be by his side until he did.

Jason let his mind wander to the whereabouts of Hercules. As soon as they arrived back in the city he had disappeared to "see Medusa" but Jason didn't believe this. There was no doubt in his mind that Hercules had gone straight to the tavern and was now drinking himself into oblivion. The sudden crash of a door flinging open proved Jason's theory to be true. Well, either that or they had got a rather conspicuous burglar that night. He strained his neck to peer through the doorway as he watched Hercules stumble across the room and hopelessly try to find his chambers. He patted across the wall to guide himself and then he flopped, face down, onto the mattress. A muffled snore resonated through the house that clearly told Jason that he was out cold.

"I did not mean to do it..." Spoke Pythagoras in a quiet voice. He stared at his lap the whole time but his grip on Jason's hands tightened a little.

"I know you didn't." Reassured Jason softly his gaze returning to Pythagoras quickly. He had spoke. Surely that was an improvement?

Pythagoras went silent for a few more minutes. When he opened his mouth again his breathing had become struggled as he tried to hold onto his emotions. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. He continued staring at his lap, his eyes narrowing as he tried to find the words that wouldn't come. Eventually the power of speech came returned. He licked his lips because they had gone dry from breathing through his mouth before speaking.

"H-He would have hurt her... Then he would have hurt Arcas... and me when she was gone."

"You protected your family, Pythagoras. Nobody can blame you for that." Said Jason gently, rubbing his thumb over the top of Pythagoras' hands slowly.

Pythagoras nodded, still looking down. A couple of tears ran down his cheek and neither he, nor Jason, made any movement to wipe them away. They dripped onto the blankets, making the only sound in the room. Pythagoras released one of Jason's hands.

"He was hitting her." He raised his arm above his head making short, jagged motions to demonstrate. His hands shook a lot he while did so as his emotions threatened to over spill. "He was doing it over.. and over. S-So I hit him back... just once... and then I pushed him. He fell... He hit his head... and then he didn't move." Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks, his words became incomprehensible and slurred and he let Jason bring his hand down from the air. "J-Jason, I'm a murderer... Why did you not allow me to die?"

Pythagoras brought his gaze up from his lap to meet Jason's sorrowful eyes. Jason noticed every small emotion that radiated itself off the man's face. He looked nervous, as if Jason was about to reject him now. As if he was going to tell him that he was disgusted by him. He was going to release his hands and walk out the room. He wasn't going to want anything to do with a branded murderer.

He looked exhausted too. His mind working overtime to process what had happened that day. Who exactly knew? Was he supposed to hide what he had done?

However Jason noticed the smallest glimmer of something else. It was hope. He hoped that Jason would stay with him. He hoped he would just kiss him and tell him he loved him. They would go to bed and this would all be over. He tried to hope for peace.

"Because you're not a murderer, Pythagoras. You are brave. You stood up for your mother, and your brother and yourself. That is something not many children would have been able to do. You took care of your family and you were simply trying to stop something that shouldn't have happened in the first place. It is not right for a father to hit his family. Pythagoras you were freeing yourself. I cannot imagine what it must have felt like to see your father hurting your mother because my father never did anything like that. All I know is that to lose a member of your family is heart breaking and you feel responsible for that. I understand. But please Pythagoras you are kind and wonderful and amazing. Your intelligence astounds me even to this day. So please, it's not your fault. I did not allow you to die because I wanted to save you. Because you're someone worth saving."

Pythagoras listened to the kind words that his lover spoke. He watched as Jason allowed himself to cry this time, not even trying to hold back like Pythagoras had done. Jason spoke with pride about him and that was something he couldn't ever have imagined hearing. He had broken out into a smile towards the end of his small speech as he listed off the amazing qualities that Pythagoras had. Pythagoras allowed himself to smile back. Jason's last words replayed over in his head.

_I wanted to save you. Because you're someone worth saving._

What Jason didn't know is that it was that it wasn't the first time Jason had saved him.

He had been thinking about his Father's death far too much before Jason had arrived. He wanted that black stone in the Minotaur sacrifice. He had thought that if he received the black stone then he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge of how his father had really died. He wouldn't have to live with himself. But then the day before the drawing of the stones Jason had arrived. Unaware and confused there was someone other than Hercules in his life. There was someone that he could teach the workings of their world and explain their strange traditions too.

Jason had found out that his father was also dead that night. Pythagoras had noticed that he seemed to take it well enough. He didn't seem emotional as he would have thought. He was getting on with his life. He was working past that moment and focusing on the day.

When the day rose he had drawn that black stone and it was the stone that he'd wanted to get. He had felt relieved that he would be going and he could take his secrets with him.

But he'd spent that day talking to Jason, finding out about him and what he'd been through to get there. This man was strange and... amazing. Then he looked at that stone. The stone that could end it all. But he didn't want it now. He didn't want to die! He wanted to stay with Jason. This extraordinary man that used words that he didn't understand and complained about the heat.

When he'd woken to find the stone missing a second wave of relief had washed over him. Once he'd realised who had taken that stone couldn't sit back. What point was there in continuing to live if what he was going to live for was going to die? There was none. He couldn't just leave Jason to die. This man had made him realise a lot in two days. Maybe that he loved Jason, but most importantly that he could live with himself. He didn't need to give up just yet.

This all flashed through Pythagoras' mind in a moment and his eyes searched Jason's in a way to tell him what he felt. But how could he tell him all that in a simple way. The answer? He couldn't. Instead Pythagoras spoke only two words that were bound to leave Jason just a little confused for he would never really know why they were being spoken.

"Thank you."


	8. Clothes

**A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was helping out backstage for my school's production and I didn't have time to sleep, update and do all my work. Hopefully there won't be such a large gap again!**

**This prompt came from: JassyIsSherlocked**

**Clothes**

Hercules and Pythagoras sat around their small dining table. Pythagoras played with the sleeves of his long overshirt. They were a little too long and covered his hands but Pythagoras had found the night weather to be a little to chilly that night to wear only his usual short sleeves.

It was Jason's turn to prepare the meal that night and he walked through with the cooked food a moment later. The quantity of food that graced their plates was not much but it would do. Money continued to be something that they struggled to find and what they did collect would be gambled away by Hercules. Or drunk away by Hercules. Or used to woo some fair lady for Hercules. In all honesty Jason and Pythagoras were pretty sure that the main problem of the financial problems was Hercules.

Jason placed each one of the plates in front of the right person and then took his own seat opposite Pythagoras. He noticed Hercules looking down-hearted at the lack of food that had been put in front of him. His portion was indeed smaller than his friends.

"Don't look like that, Hercules. You know why you have less." Jason said, looking back down at his food after speaking. He began to cut the meat into small pieces so he could eat it. Pythagoras was silent.

"I really don't." Spoke Hercules, tones of confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"You took money to by yourself a sandwich this afternoon."

"And that means I have a smaller portion because..?" Hercules raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation but it didn't come from the man he was expecting it to.

"That meant that we could not buy enough for food to feed us all this evening. You ate earlier and therfore don't need as much food as we do." Came Pythagoras' small voice. He spoke quietly and he obviously felt bad about the decision.

"Oh, right..."

Jason stared back down at his plate, putting another piece into his mouth. He gave a sideways glance to Pythagoras and it was clear that he was thinking the same thing. With a collective sigh the two stood up and pushed some of their food onto Hercules' plate quickly before sitting down. They had both ended up with less than Hercules now.

"No, no! I can't take your food." Protested Hercules. This surprised the two other men a little. They had half expected Hercules to simply take the food and not even be grateful, let alone protest against it. Jason frowned a little but shook his head.

"Eat it, Hercules." He said quietly, "We'll be fine for tonight."

"Yes, Hercules. Just eat the food." Joined Pythagoras.

However, Hercules wasn't going to take this. He got to his feet and started trying to push equal amounts of the food back onto Jason and Pythagoras' plate. The two others battled against him, holding back his wrist so he couldn't use the knife. Hercules' knee hit the underside of the table as he tried to give the food back to him. The cups of water wobbled precariously at the sudden jolt but they didn't fall.

Unfortunately Hercules howled in pain. He threw his plate into the air, food and all. Pythagoras watched in slow motion as the food left the plate and began to make it's decent towards the ground again. The plate hit the corner on the table and cracked in two before hitting the floor and smashing. The food, however, fell onto Jason. The sauce from the meet splattered his clothes and the vegetable sprinkled in his hair.

Jason let out a startle yelp and brushed the bits from his hair. When he looked down at his top he sighed.

"Great. I'm going to have to wash that tomorrow." He grumbled.

"I am so sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to." Hercules said. He sounded sincere but he was clearly holding back a laugh. Who could have blamed him? It was a funny sight to see.

"What are you going to wear for now?" Asked Pythagoras. Jason shrugged.

"I suppose I'll just have to go topless."

Jason removed his shirt quickly, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it with a precise aim into his chambers. He hadn't betted on the night Atlantis air being quite so chilly though. A breeze blew through the house and it sent shivers up Jason's spine.

"Jason, you will freeze to death."

"And what do you suggest I wear then?"

Pythagoras removed his overshirt and handed it Jason quickly.

"Wear this." He said with a smile as Jason quickly pulled it over his head. It fitted him. The sleeves were the right length and the shirt itself didn't drown him in material. Jason smiled a faint memory coming to mind.

"Wasn't this mine in the first place?" He asked, "It was! I lent this to you a few weeks ago when you were cold!"

Pythagoras nodded with a chuckle. He hadn't wanted to give it back. It was so lovely, warm and soft. It had been the first thing Jason had really given him as a sign of affection.

"Yes, it was." He admitted and Jason smiled.

Hercules had apparently been forgotten by the two as he watched the pair. He seemed to be getting used to it these days. It wasn't unusual for him to walk in on both Pythagoras and Jason snuggling together in a chair in the evenings. One would usually be asleep with the other running their fingers through their hair. He sat watching the two as Jason sniffed the fabric with a large grin.

It smelt like Pythagoras now. It was warm with his body heat and it held his scent.

"When I'm done with it. Would you like it back?" Asked Jason quickly as he got to his feet, walking around the back of Pythagoras' chair and kissing his cheek.

"I-If you don't mind." Stammered Pythagoras as he felt his cheeks flush red.

Hercules rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and walked to the counter, placing the empty plates upon it. When he turned around Pythagoras had also stood up and the two were embracing gently. He watched as Pythagoras leaned his head on Jason's chest and Jason's arms wrapped around his waist.

Jason inhaled the scent once more. By the time he gave it back to Pythagoras his own smell would have transferred over to it and the cycle would probably start again. The chances of the over shirt staying as one persons possession was highly unlikely.


	9. Sexy In A Geeky Way

**A/N: Oh my gosh, it's been too long since I updated. A-level mocks and Christmas and coursework kind of got in the way.**

**This prompt came from: 221b-bagend-street-badwolf**

**Sexy in a Geeky way**

Pythagoras twiddled his thumbs nervously. He sighed, his eyes fixed on Hercules opposite him who was tucking into a loaf of bread happily.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Pythagoras. He obviously likes you." Hercules said with his mouthful which resulted in crumbs being sprayed across the table. Pythagoras grimaced and wiped a fleck of spit from his cheek.

The "he" in question was out for a walk to clear his head from the manic events of the past few days. While it was good to be home Jason hadn't quite settled yet and although Pythagoras was sure he would he didn't want to disturb him while he was thinking things over. Jason did him that courtesy while he was mulling over theories and so it seemed respectable to allow it to him back.

"Is it? Is it really that obvious?" He asked, "Surely if it was that obvious I wouldn't be so nervous." He added as a mumble.

"Of course it's obvious, Pythagoras. If I can see it then trust me, it's there."

"Hercules, you swore that the lady who we buy our bread from was in love with you once." Said Pythagoras pointedly.

"Yes, and...?" Asked Hercules, tilting his head. He didn't exactly see the point of that statement.

"She couldn't even remember your name."

"She had memory problems."

"Because she was 74."

"Okay, point taken." Hercules said, putting his hands up in submission, "However Jason does like you. Why exactly are you so worried?"

Pythagoras sighed and leaned forward on his chair. He let his head fall into his hands before he ran them through his blonde curls. He ruffled his hair in stress and snapped his gaze up to Hercules.

"Because I'm hardly classed as 'sexy' am I?" Pythagoras growled slightly. Hercules smiled sympathetically.

"No.. not in the conventional way, I suppose." He started.

"Thanks for the support." Grumbled Pythagoras.

"Wait, I hadn't finished yet." Hercules put in as he stood up. He walked over to a cupboard and searched for a bottle of his favourite drink, "Not in the conventional way, but in your own way." He finished. His words were slightly muffled by his head being half way inside the cupboard but they were heard. Hercules grinned when he finally found what he was looking for and opened the lid.

"I'm not sure that's entirely endearing either." Said Pythagoras with a frown.

The door opened suddenly and Jason came in, placing another loaf of bread on the counter.

"I assumed Hercules would have eaten the other one," He looked towards the plate of crumbs, "And it turns out I was right. Anyway, pardon the eavesdropping but what's not endearing?"

Jason took away the dirty plate and cleaned it off with a smile as he waited for an answer from one of them. When Pythagoras failed to give an answer Hercules stepped up with what was going to be the very blunt truth.

"It's not endearing that he's sexy in his own way." Shrugged Hercules as he began to drink from the bottle. Pythagoras's eyes widened in terror.

"Hercules!" He growled through gritted teeth.

However Jason merely bit his lip and smiled down at the counter. He shook his head with a chuckle before walking towards the table. Leaning on the back of the old wooden chair he smiled at Pythagoras.

"He's sexy in a geeky way." Remarked Jason smoothly. He straightened up and walked behind the now furiously blushing mathematician. He planted a kiss onto his cheek before walking away. "I just forgot. I was meant to get some more cheese. "

Pythagoras didn't blink once as he watched Jason smile and leave the house once more.

"I won't say I told you so but I told you so." Sung Hercules, "And go after him you daft sod." He added fondly.

Pythagoras pushed his chair back ungracefully and it over with a thump. He didn't stop to pick it up and ran to catch up with Jason. Upon reaching the other man he firmly turned him around.

He grabbed Jason's collar and pulled him towards his lips. Jason had been caught by surprise as Pythagoras pressed his lips against his own but he soon warmed into the kiss and he struggled to contain his smile.

"I'd been wondering when you were going to do that." Jason said as they broke apart, "But I really do have to go get that cheese you know."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was cheesy but I was going for that. I just wanted to write one. One cheesy, cliche one kiss and they're together fanfiction. I promise it won't happen again, unless you all like it I suppose.**

**But I couldn't write a whole series of Jagoras fanfiction without having the cliche, right?**


End file.
